


All According To Plan

by skinnedkneedmisfit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Ice Skating, It was supposed to be 1k words but i got carried away…, M/M, Secret Santa fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnedkneedmisfit/pseuds/skinnedkneedmisfit
Summary: Iwaizumi had a perfect, fail-safe plan to confess to Oikawa under the beautiful street lights in Roppongi on Christmas Eve…But Oikawa wants to go ice skating instead…





	All According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blessings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessings/gifts).



> Here you go!! I was given a couple ships to write for and a few prompt ideas, and I ended up going with iwaoi and "classic ice skating date night," although… maybe it isn't exactly "classic" but I had too much fun writing it I ended up just catapulting myself over the 1k guideline. I hope you like it!!!

Iwaizumi woke up staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, mind in a rush. Today was the day. December 24th. He had everything planned out to the smallest detail. He would wake up, surprise Oikawa with breakfast, they would spend a relaxing morning at home watching movies before Iwaizumi would surprise him with a nice table reserved for lunch at a café he found walking home from campus one day (one that Oikawa would absolutely love, with the kind of food made for being photographed and posted on Instagram), followed by window shopping until evening where Iwaizumi would find Oikawa the perfect gift, one that he would show off to all his friends and fondly say _“It was a gift from Iwa-chan~!”,_ and finally they would visit Roppongi Hills for the brilliant Christmas light display.

There, amongst the cool blue lights, he would turn to face Oikawa, who would look unspeakably and tortuously handsome in his knit hat and fur-trimmed winter coat, and would say the words that have been on the tip of his tongue since they started sharing an apartment in April, if not since they first met when they were seven…

_“I really like you. Would you want to go on a date sometime?”_

In which Oikawa would probably puff up, too proud to act like he had been expecting this all their lives, _“What do you call what we’re doing right now, Iwa-chan?”_

And then Iwaizumi would smile, very cool and suave, and kiss him. And Oikawa would melt, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. And they would live happily ever after. And Iwaizumi would _die_ because Oikawa would mercilessly tease him for choosing Christmas Eve for his big confession.

Iwaizumi wormed deeper into his quilts and duvets, appreciating the warmth and giving in to his nerves. He was certain Oikawa felt the same way; would have to be an idiot to believe otherwise. They started sharing an apartment straight out of high school earlier in the year when they found one a reasonable distance from both their universities. Oikawa _insisted_ upon it, and for the longest time every email and text received was a link to an area rug, a cool poster, a listing for a used couch. He asserted that they make this apartment a home. _Their_ home.

There wasn’t a doubt in Iwaizumi’s mind that Oikawa didn’t feel some inkling of affection towards him. If Oikawa turned down the confession, they would at least remain friends. (But Iwaizumi really, really hoped Oikawa would like him back.)

He stayed curled up in his cocoon, nearly falling back into warm, pleasant sleep until a smell wafted into his bedroom. A familiar smell. _Breakfast_ smells. He jerked up, tumbling out of bed and onto the floor, quickly righting himself before barrelling out his bedroom to the sounds of sausage cooking on the stovetop.

Their apartment was small, and from his view at the doorframe he found Oikawa standing in front of the stove wearing an oversized sweatshirt with his boxer briefs just barely sticking out from under it. This should be illegal.

He turned his eyes towards the kotatsu in the living room, a small one that still managed to take up most of the space, with the electric water kettle plugged in and steaming next to a basket of tea bags and instant coffee. The television was on for mindless background noise, but the curtain was drawn to let the sunshine spill in on this otherwise frigid morning.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said, baffled that Oikawa could even wake up this early without the promise of morning practice pulling him forward.

Oikawa turned and smiled, tilting his hips so his butt looked extra cute and Iwaizumi had to seriously focus on that kettle now. He moved to sit at the kotatsu instead of checking to see what was for breakfast. It was a small change in his plan, but nothing ruinous. “Happy Christmas!” Oikawa said as he grinned. “We’re still hanging out today, right?”

Iwaizumi had asked him a few weeks ago, since they were both still single and their winter break would have just started, if Oikawa wanted to hang out on Christmas Eve. He was purposefully vague about it, so Oikawa would have no idea what was coming. Iwaizumi was very proud of his plan.

“Yup! I thought we could leave around eleven.” That should leave them with enough time to browse around some shops before getting to the restaurant in time for their reservation. Iwaizumi poured a mug of hot water and mixed in the instant coffee. The commercials on TV, tuned into a station that always played syndicated sitcoms and twenty-year-old movies, advertised the next movie in their Saturday morning block would be _Godzilla vs. The Three-Headed Monster._ One of Iwaizumi’s favorites but an odd choice for Christmas Eve. Oikawa approached with a tray of food when Iwaizumi found the remote control.

“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked as he placed a bowl of rice in front of Iwaizumi. “Godzilla’s on next.”

“I know. But there’s probably something better on-”

Oikawa snatched the remote out of Iwaizumi’s hand and placed it on the floor where he couldn’t reach. “Yes, but Ghidorah's one of the few ones I actually like.” There was a brief stare-down before Iwaizumi conceded and looked down at his meal. Sausage links with toast and jam, two mandarin oranges, and a small bowl of rice with a sunny-side up egg placed delicately on top.

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa could make a breakfast, but two trimesters of convenience store coffee and bread in the mornings often made him forget. “Oikawa this is insane.”

He just smiled primly and placed a napkin in his sweater collar. _“Itadakimasu~”_

While eating and watching the movie, Oikawa’s long legs stretched out and collided with Iwaizumi’s. “Your feet are freezing,” Iwaizumi groused, and Oikawa apologized, but did nothing to move them, only shimmied a little closer. Iwaizumi hid a flustered blush by resting his cheek in his hand and focusing on the television. He thought the mood would be better set by having a romcom playing while they ate, but it seemed like King Ghidorah was ushering in the romance just fine.

The movie wrapped with a preview for the next film in the morning block, but Oikawa was quick to ignore it. “I’m going to start getting ready,” he said. Oikawa usually didn’t _announce_ things like that. Usually he would disappear into his bedroom for almost an hour and return with meticulously styled hair and a far-too fashionable wardrobe.

“I’ll clean up, then,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa smiled thankfully, even if it was usual routine for the person who didn’t do the cooking to clean up afterwards. Iwaizumi was actually somewhat flattered that Oikawa was actually going to _get ready,_ even though as far as he knew this was just a simple hangout.

He cleaned out the rice cooker and the pan used for sausages, placed the dishes in the dishwasher, and then headed to his bedroom to change clothes. Supposedly, it wouldn’t matter _what_ he wore because the majority of it would be hidden behind his heavy jacket anyway. He stuck with a steel blue knit sweater, one of his nicer ones without holes unraveling throughout, and a pair of black wash jeans that he hadn’t completely destroyed in the laundry yet.

Just a few minutes before eleven, as Iwaizumi tied on his thick waterproof boots in the entryway, Oikawa approached wearing slim chocolate slacks and a thick button-up. “Are you going to be warm enough in that?”

Oikawa just smiled and pulled on his trendy lace-up boots. “Living with Iwa-chan has given me a thick skin to survive the world’s cruelest climates.” He made it a point to show his gloves, scarf, knit hat, and fur-trimmed coat were a part of his getup as well. Once they were fully dressed and out on the street, Oikawa looked… incredibly cute.

“Did you have anywhere you needed to start?” Oikawa asked, cheeks already rosy from the cold wind and Iwaizumi just wanted to warm him up with a kiss.

Oikawa wouldn’t bring it up if he didn’t already have something in mind. As long as they didn’t stray too far from a train station, it wouldn’t be difficult to make it to the lunch reservation on time. “Not really, did you?”

“I wanted to check out Descente! The last seasons shoes should be on sale now~!”

Descente was the sporting goods store equivalent to a restaurant that charges ten thousand yen for a plate of garnish. For whatever reason Oikawa _loved_ the label, calling it a _lifestyle._ Thankfully, it was close to Yoyogi Park, where the café was located. The store was a little out of the way from Oikawa’s school, so it was obvious he wanted to go since he didn’t get to be near it often. He seemed really excited about it, so Iwaizumi conceded.

Thankfully the walk from the train station to Descente was short, and the warmth from the subways stayed with them through the biting wind tunneling down the streets, herded by the tall Shibuya buildings surrounding them. Once they reached the store, they traveled to the basement where the shoe display, very minimalist and spaced out, showed off the newest track sneakers.

Oikawa cooed over the latest trends, the newest colors, even the types of laces. For Iwaizumi, substance superseded style. He didn’t see the point in buying an expensive pair of sneakers if they were just going to be tossed aside for next month’s trend. But something about the way Oikawa’s face lit up at the display made Iwaizumi have to physically hold his hand back from reaching for his wallet and laying down 20k for a Christmas gift right then. Oikawa spent most of the time taking artistic pictures of the displays for his Instagram.

They wound up leaving the store with nothing. In the end Oikawa came to terms that he was a college student and couldn’t afford the high-style brands, which was fine by Iwaizumi. There would be more chances to find something after lunch, and it was getting to be time to head in the direction of the café.

“Oh,” Oikawa said, staying a few steps back and look the opposite way down the street. “I, um… There’s a place I want to eat for lunch, but it’s this way.”

Iwaizumi’s stomach lurched. If Oikawa knew what he wanted for lunch, Iwaizumi was more inclined to do that instead, but… “Oh. I… made a reservation for a place near Yoyogi Park…”

Oikawa’s eyes seemed to widen at the news. “Iwa-chan made a reservation? On Christmas Eve?”

The flush on Oikawa’s cheeks could have been attributed to the cold, but it made Iwaizumi entirely too self-aware and he tried to tuck his own cheeks further into his coat and looked away. “It’s not big deal, just a shitty café, we can–”

_“NO no no,”_ Oikawa yipped. He pulled out his phone and drifted back into the crowd of couples also out shopping together on Christmas Eve. “I just need to make a phone call real quick! One moment!!”

Oikawa was really on the phone less that thirty seconds before popping back beside Iwaizumi, nudging him with his shoulder. “Iwa-chan, show me this shitty café!”

He laughed and led the way to Yoyogi Park, their shoulders never leaving each other's sides.

The café was very cute and small, but because of the busy atmosphere it was bustling and crowded. Iwaizumi tended to steer clear from these kinds of places, but for some reason the high-key ambiance worked for Christmas Eve, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. Oikawa laughed as they entered the building, taking a moment to look around as he pulled off his knit cap.

The ceiling was open to reveal wooden beam rafters and high-up windows letting natural light in. The smell of the wood gave the building a musty scent with an overall taste of cinnamon that helped warm them up immediately. Almost every table was a two-seater decorated with black tablecloths and small holly wreaths with a lit candle in the middle. This was much more romantic than Iwaizumi had anticipated.

They waited in a short line before being able to approach the host podium, where a woman smiled tiredly after telling the last couple without a reservation that the wait would be over an hour. She and glanced between them. “I had a reservation, for Iwaizumi Hajime at 12:30?” His mind suddenly filled with horrors as she read over her reservations list twice, wondering if it was lost and it was all for nothing.

“Yes! Right this way!” She took two leather-bound menus and led them to a spot by the window with a clear view of the park. There was a reservation card sitting on the tabletop that she snatched up as they sat down. “Your server will be with you shortly! Happy Christmas!”

True to her word, a waitress appeared as she walked away and placed a specialty menu between them. “Hello! We have a special menu for today only with couples’ meals that can be shared! Feel free to take a look. Can I get you started with a drink order?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened a little bit and stared at Iwaizumi across the table. A familiar troublesome smirk crept across his lips. “I’m not sure yet. Iwa-chan, do you want to share a drink?”

“We can put two straws in a glass if you want to share,” the waitress said with a pleasing smile as she turned to Iwaizumi as well.

Iwaizumi grimaced and looked at the drink menu. There were specialty green melon cream sodas and red cherry fruit juices that were trimmed with Christmas-themed embellishments. “Separate drinks is fine,” Iwaizumi said. Normally Oikawa would flirt with the waitstaff, he wasn’t used to having all the attention turned on himself. “A latte, please.”

Oikawa didn’t take any offense by it, used to Iwaizumi’s brusque personality by now. He grinned to their waitress and pointed to a specialty soda that faded from rich maroon at the bottom to a pleasant green near the top. “This one looks wonderful!” _There_ was his usual charm, but she didn’t appear particularly smitten as she wrote down their drinks and left to put the order in.

The room was filled with pleasant chatter, piano renditions of carols playing softly around them. Oikawa folded his hands together and let his chin rest delicately on top. “So, Iwa-chan, what drew you to a place like this?”

It was more likely for Iwaizumi to be found in a street-side ramen booth or quiet coffee houses meant for studying. A café like this, with its bright windows and beautiful view, was meant for socializing, something more interesting to Oikawa. “Seemed like something you’d enjoy,” he answered simply.

“Hm. And why would you invite me to a place you’d know I would enjoy?”

Iwaizumi knew what Oikawa wanted him to say, but not yet. There were still several steps left in his plan before he could confess to Oikawa. Instead, he looked back at the specialty menu. “See anything you want?”

Oikawa looked down at the couples’ meal options. “Iwa-chan wants to share?” he asked openly, brow cocked. They shared food a _lot._ Most of the food in their kitchen was communal. When they went out to eat, they always picked off each other’s plates. This really shouldn’t be any different, except it _was._ Iwaizumi had been given several opportunities to make it explicitly clear that there were just friends, not on a date, but he hadn’t, and Oikawa was noticing.

Oikawa pointed to a picture on the menu. “The honey bacon pizza looks good~!”

It _did_ look good. A moment after deciding, the waitress whisked back by their table and placed their drinks in front of them, jotting down their order before rushing off again. Oikawa’s drink included a topping of whipped cream and snowy crystalline sugar, and Iwaizumi’s latte had a Christmas tree poured into the foam.

“This is so charming,” Oikawa cooed, putting their drinks together so he could take a picture before Iwaizumi could ruin it. Iwaizumi hid a small smile behind the rim of his mug while Oikawa picked out the perfect filter. “I had no idea this place was here. We’ll have to come back sometime when it’s less crowded!” _We._

Iwaizumi had to do his best not to spend the entire lunch looking at Oikawa like some kind of lovestruck fool. It was more difficult than it seemed, and Iwaizumi spent most of his time smiling at his latte or the pizza instead. When the bill arrived, Iwaizumi payed for all of it, despite Oikawa wanting to at least pay for his own drink. Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it.

The waitress took the money and left to bring back his change. “Do you have plans after this?” Oikawa asked. The sun would be setting a little before five, but it would be about an hour after that before it got dark enough to really appreciate the lights at Roppongi Hills. Iwaizumi had made sure that Oikawa’s entire day would be cleared for his plan.

“Nothing consequential. Is there anything you wanted to do?” The waitress returned with his change, and while Iwaizumi organized it in his wallet, Oikawa shot up and started gathering his winter clothes.

“I wanna go shopping with Iwa-chan in Shibuya!”

That would be perfect. They could take the train a straight shot from Shibuya Crossing right to Roppongi. And hopefully Iwaizumi would find the perfect gift for Oikawa while they were there.

It was a fifteen minute walk (a little shorter, since they raced each other half of the way). The Crossing was filled to the brim with people. It was a part of Tokyo that Iwaizumi hadn’t gotten to explore very thoroughly since their arrival in the spring. Oikawa held onto his sleeve so they wouldn’t get separated. “Iwa-chan! I want to take a picture in front of Hachiko!”

The sun hung low in the sky enough for the shadows of the buildings to illuminate over the crowds. The trees were strung with twinkle lights and a giant light-up sign had a rotating image of a Christmas tree interspersed with video of celebrities trading name-brand gifts. They waited until the crosswalk sign lit up and joined the crowd in moving forward. The clearing with the statue was overrun with people in cute and fashionable outfits, including more than one Santa Claus roaming around for photo-ops. It took a moment of squeezing, but eventually Oikawa broke through the crowd and pulled Iwaizumi beside him so he could take a selfie of them together. They had to press together very close, enough that Iwaizumi’s face was nearly colliding with Oikawa’s cheek, but Oikawa was able to fit the both of them in with the Hachiko statue in the background. He immediately went to work picking out a filter to post it with.

“Ooh! Mattsun commented on on the drinks picture! He said he’s jealous that I’m able to drink an icy soda without turning into a snowman.”

“That’s what he gets for staying in Miyagi.”

Oikawa wanted a picture with one of the Santas nearby, but Iwaizumi opted to sit that one out. They window shopped before going into a clothing store, then electronics, until Oikawa led them into a jewelry store. It was mostly vanity jewelry made of metals and chains, no gemstones or pearls here. While Oikawa looked at the bracelets, Iwaizumi was pulled towards a glass case with rings. Most were statement rings, big bold metals that could take up the whole finger, but there were a few understated designs that could pass for something more significant. Like a promise ring. Or… a wedding r—

“What are you looking at?” Oikawa asked, even though hushed, sounding like an air horn in Iwaizumi’s intrusive thoughts.

“Nothing really, just browsing,” he said, pretending to be taken in by the designer sunglasses display nearby. The rings would look pretty on Oikawa’s hand, but he saw their prices. Something like that would hinge greatly on if Iwaizumi would be able to find a decent job after graduation. Or, perhaps the more pressing concern, if Oikawa returned his feelings at all.

They left the jewelry store and continued exploring. The sun was just starting to crest the horizon before Oikawa starting pulling him towards the train station. “Where are we going?”

Oikawa looked excited but held a finger up to his lips, like he was telling a secret. “Before we stop for the night, I want to do one last fun thing as a surprise to Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi frowned. _One last fun thing?_ He already had the last thing planned before they headed home! “But I–”

“Iwai-chan, please? You treated me for lunch, let me do something fun for you too…” It was difficult to spurn those puppydog eyes. Iwaizumi was a weak man and found himself caving in pathetically quickly. Perhaps whatever Oikawa had planned wasn’t too far away, and would be over with quickly enough that they would still be able to enjoy the Roppongi lights. His plan wouldn’t be completely offtrack if they just took this one detour…

“Okay, lead the way.”

Oikawa grinned widely and they entered the station and hopped on a train heading towards Akasaka. Iwaizumi felt a grimace slowly slide across his face as he read a sign advertising the Sacas complex’s _White Sacas_ event and realized what was going on. They turned a corner and there it was.

An outdoor ice skating rink.

“Absolutely not.”

“Iwa-chan, _plea—”_

“Abso _lutely not.”_

“Just for like ten minutes, please!”

“Why? You _know_ I can’t skate!” A sad fact, the large majority of Iwaizumi’s deftness in sports had much to do with it being on solid ground. He wasn’t much of a swimmer, nearly shattered every bone in his body when his family took him skiing once, and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind he would suck as ice skating too.

Oikawa pouted, looking down at the sidewalk. “I just wanted to share a happy memory with Iwa-chan,” he mumbled.

And despite iwaizumi knowing that the entire _day_ was one giant happy memory they would remember fondly even without the ice skating, Iwaizumi was at his core a very, _very_ weak man. He looked at the view of the rink, filled with happy couples laughing and enjoying the experience together. He frowned and turned back to Oikawa.

“Just ten minutes?”

“That’s all I need!” Oikawa tugged on coat sleeve, making sure he couldn’t escape as they approached the rental booth. “Two people, please!” he told the attendant happily. “And two shoe rentals.”

The total came out to being almost 3,500 yen. Iwaizumi pulled out his wallet. “I got it,” Oikawa insisted. Iwaizumi really insisted he _didn’t,_ because this came out to more than what he spent on lunch. He didn’t want Oikawa feeling like he had to pay him back this way. He attempted to place a 1k note on the counter before Oikawa plucked it back up and tucked it back in Iwaizumi’s coat pocket. “It’s no big deal. Let’s go get our shoes!”

Oikawa knew Iwaizumi’s shoe size by heart and handled the rental line while Iwaizumi found a locker to put their street shoes in. The skates were heavy and felt like anchors on Iwaizumi’s feet. When Oikawa was young, his big sister used to take skating lessons at the big rink in Miyagi, dragging him along after school. Oikawa would play on the ice, but despite not giving it a pinch of the dedication he gave volleyball, he still knew how to get by without falling down. He taught Iwaizumi how to lace up his skates, and once Iwaizumi was done, he looked up and noticed Oikawa had been filming it on his phone.

“You better not post that anywhere, Shittykawa,” he said with very little heat.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Iwa-chan,” he said, definitely posting it on Instagram before leading the way, wobbling towards the entrance to the rink. Iwaizumi followed from behind, nearly tripping and holding onto Oikawa’s shoulder for support. “Do you want me to teach you how to skate?”

In a desperate bid to prolong the inevitable, Iwaizumi nodded his head. Oikawa slowly stepped out of Iwaizumi’s grip on his shoulder and onto the ice, miraculously not falling down. “Keep your legs sturdy, which should be easy for you, Iwa-chan, you’ve got _very_ sturdy legs, and a little bent at the knee. Butt out, chest forward, and push out with your legs!”

He skated off, leaving Iwaizumi balanced against the wall outside to watch. There were several other novice skaters on the rink, and while Oikawa wasn’t the most graceful, it was obvious he still had his poise about him. Iwaizumi was a bit envious. It only took a moment before Oikawa returned to the gate. He held his hand out. “Ready?”

Iwaizumi didn’t take the offered hand, preferring the much more stable wall to keep himself balanced as he took one careful step onto the ice. It wasn’t as difficult staying upright as he initially thought. The front of the blade came with ridges that kept him steady as he crept further in so he wasn’t blocking the gate.

“You’re doing great!”

Was he? It was commendable that he hadn’t fallen on his ass yet but they were maybe only five seconds into the promised ten minutes and Iwaizumi was still hugging the wall. Oikawa skated in front of him and held out both his hands. Iwaizumi took them and Oikawa led them away from the wall.

“You’re doing good. Push out softly to glide a little bit…” Oikawa said in a soft and patient voice. Iwaizumi’s legs felt reminiscent of all those baby animal videos Oikawa made him watch when they were together, of awkward deer tripping over themselves minutes after being born. He pushed his foot out and was surprised at how fast he propelled forward. “Good, good!”

Oikawa loosened his grip on his hands, but Iwaizumi snapped forward and held onto them tighter. Even though they were both wearing gloves, it was nice feeling the reassuring strength in Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa just laughed warmly and held on too, skillfully skating backwards while Iwaizumi clumsily moved forward. Before he knew it, Iwaizumi looked up and realized they had skated one whole lap around the rink. Oikawa released his hands so he could applaud.

“Iwa-chan is so talented! I knew you could do it!”

“Don’t let go dumbass!” He snapped his hand out and grappled with Oikawa’s wrist, terrified that he was going to fall forward. Oikawa used his free hand to tap Iwaizumi’s chin until he was looking up at him.

“It’s easier if you don’t look down.”

Iwaizumi felt the wind beaten out of his lungs by Oikawa’s smile. The moment was frozen in his memory, and in that instant he realized why Oikawa wanted to do this in the first place. This wasn’t a memory Iwaizumi would soon forget. He tightened his grip on Oikawa’s hand, and watched as his smile tightened into something more restrained, like he was holding something back.

“Want to do another lap?” Oikawa asked, skating to Iwaizumi’s side but their hands still together. They started moving, Oikawa giving support whenever the ice was a little too slick on Iwaizumi’s blades. Iwaizumi was slowly starting to get the hang of it. It was like learning how to walk again, learning where to put his feet and how to contort his body to avoid falling. It was a miracle that they made it through a third, fourth, a fifth lap without mangling each other.

“Are you having fun, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi felt the grip on his hand tighten, even though it was muted through the gloves. He wished he could feel the skin of Oikawa’s hands against his…

“I think so. Thanks… for bringing me here… I probably wouldn’t have done this otherwise.” His face was full-on flushing. Suddenly it felt way too stuffy in his winter coat. The exercise mixed with the ice beneath them was creating a queasy feeling that was at odds with the butterflies in his stomach.

The ring of people skating left an empty island in the middle of the rink. Oikawa gently pulled Iwaizumi there, making him dizzy with the other patrons skating circles around them. They slowed to a stop, facing each other and Oikawa took both of Iwaizumi’s hands again.

“Oikawa?”

His best friend wore many faces, and Iwaizumi was convinced he’d seen them all. Most common were his looks of confidence, of teasing, stubbornness and exhaustion, but very rarely did he see sheer anxiety in such a pure and untapped way. Oikawa looked at their shoes, looked towards the other skaters, glanced at the office buildings around them.

Iwaizumi had a feeling he knew what that anxious look meant.

“…Oikawa?” he asked again, tightening his grip. Oikawa looked back at their hands.

“You know… I had a _plan_ for today.”

What?

Oikawa continued, “I was gonna surprise you with breakfast, which I did. We were gonna watch Godzilla together, because I know that makes you happy, and we did. But then things started going _wrong._ I was gonna take you to Descente and buy you a new pair of nice running shoes, but Iwa-chan was totally disinterested. I had reservations for a nice restaurant, but Iwa-chan had to take me to a very charming and adorable café…” He hiccuped. It sounded like Oikawa was about to cry. “And then I had plans to take you to Shibuya! I wanted to buy you something nice, but nothing worked! My last resort was to take you ice skating!”

Iwaizumi shook Oikawa’s hands, bringing his attention back to his face. “Why?” he asked, a small smile creeping onto his face despite himself. “Why did you want to take me skating?”

Oikawa sniffled, eyes watering and about to spill any moment. “I wanted to cook breakfast to show you that I care about you. I wanted to take you to a nice restaurant because I want to support you. I wanted to spoil you with something… something _nice_ because _I like you!”_ His cheeks were streaks of tears now, chin dimpled and ugly. Iwaizumi want to kiss it. “And… I wanted to take you skating because… I want you to rely on me… and like me too…”

Iwaizumi dropped Oikawa’s hands and wrapped his arms around him, their skates effortlessly bringing them closer together. Despite the tears (and the looks from the other skaters), Oikawa’s legs remained a pillar of strength and kept them upright.

“Dumbass…” he chided. “I had a plan today too, y’know?”

Oikawa sniffled loudly in his ear. Iwaizumi winced and just hugged him crushingly close.

“What?”

“I was gonna make you breakfast, but you beat me to it. We were gonna watch sappy movies, but you insisted on Godzilla. I managed to take you out to lunch and spend my whole day with you, exactly like I planned… Until you _had_ to take me skating.”

Oikawa pulled back, his face blotchy. “Iwa-chan had other plans for tonight?”

He nodded. “I was gonna take you to look at the lights at Roppongi Hills… and confess to you there…”

Oikawa’s legs gave out. Or rather, Oikawa pushed himself forward until Iwaizumi felt the ground give out beneath him. He tried to tumble as gently as possible, and thankfully Oikawa’s arms wrapping around his back and shoulders helped soften the fall. Oikawa stayed with his arms tight around him, hugging him close and hiding his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Tired from the cold, Iwaizumi struggled to reach up and pat Oikawa’s head. He wished he weren’t wearing his gloves, and that Oikawa weren’t wearing his hat. All he wanted was to comb his fingers through his soft hair.

Suddenly, Oikawa shot up, unwinding his arms and leaving Iwaizumi directly on the ice. “We have to go to Roppongi _now.”_

“Now?” He was getting sorta comfortable on the ice with Oikawa on top of him. “It hasn’t been ten minutes.”

“Yes! Now! Iwa-chan still hasn’t confessed to me yet!”

Oikawa stood up easily, in doing so taking away Iwaizumi’s main source of warmth, and held out a hand to help Iwaizumi to his feet. It took a few moments of struggle to get Iwaizumi back up, but Oikawa quickly led them to the gate.

“Skates off!” he shouted, taking their street shoes from their rental locker and tossing them by Iwaizumi’s feet. Oikawa’s sense of dire emergency made it painstakingly difficult to untie the laces to the skates, but once Iwaizumi was back in his normal shoes, he felt like himself again. Oikawa returned the skates to the desk, light on his feet like always, and soon they were sprinting down the street.

“Wait, we’re _running_ there?” Iwaizumi gasped, the cold air tightening his lungs. The train would probably take longer but would be much more comfortable.

“It’s only two kilometers!” Oikawa laughed, his breath puffing out in white clouds against the streetlights. He watched as Oikawa pulled off the glove of his left hand and held it out for Iwaizumi. “C’mon!”

Iwaizumi smiled, taking the glove off his right hand and holding onto Oikawa tightly. It was getting cold enough that the majority of foot traffic had slowed down as people escaped into shops and restaurants to warm up. The sprint to Roppongi was destined, with every crosswalk giving them right of way until they approached Keyakizaka, with all the trees on the sidewalk wrapped in twinkle lights.

They stopped in the middle of the crosswalk, Oikawa in awe of all the lights shining bright blue and the warm orange of Tokyo Tower glimmering like a candle in the distance. Iwaizumi had only seen the lights in pictures while researching for his plan, but it was something else to see the hundreds of thousands of lights in person. Still, the spectacle was nothing compared to the way Oikawa’s face lit up beside him.

“Iwa-chan! This is beautiful!”

Iwaizumi squeezed his hand, turning to face him. He cleared his throat to get Oikawa’s attention. This was it, the moment he agonized over and prepared for the past several weeks. He took a deep breath, tried not to close his eyes, and spoke.

“I really like you. Would you want to go on a date sometime?”

Oikawa simply stared, shocked. He turned his head to the side, biting out a laugh. “What do you call what we’re doing right now, Iwa-chan?”

And Iwaizumi smiled, perhaps and a bit too big and genuine to be considered suave, and stood on his toes so he could reach up and kiss Oikawa, like he had wanted to do since they started sharing an apartment in April, if not since they first met when they were seven.

And Oikawa kissed him back, with all the love of someone who felt the exact same way.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was Iwaizumi’s turn at the stove, grilling strips of bacon to have with their breakfast. The television was turned on for background noise, volume low so Oikawa could sleep in. While he was waiting for the bacon to be sufficiently crispy, Iwaizumi picked up his phone and opened Instagram. The first post in his feed was a selfie of Makki with a bunch of stickers on his face to look like a Christmas elf. Before scrolling down, he decided to check out Oikawa’s Story posts first.

The opening image was from yesterday morning, a picture of the kitchen counter with all the ingredients spread out as he was preparing breakfast. Captioned,  _ “Christmas feast!” _

Next was a video of the displays at Descente with a hazy filter over it.

There were several pictures of their drinks and the pizza they ate from the cafe. Iwaizumi was glad Oikawa had gotten a picture of his latte, he’d never had one with a fancy design in the foam like that before. A photo of the pizza with two slices missing was stickered with hearts and a handwritten note from Oikawa,  _ “Iwa-chan’s treat!” _

And then came the Shibuya pictures, starting with the selfie in front of Hachiko. Oikawa added a filter to their faces to give them dog ears and noses, which made Iwaizumi groan. There was the picture of Oikawa with the man in the Santa suit, and all the pictures and videos that followed were candids from their shopping excursion. Apparently at the jewelry store they visited, Oikawa had taken a picture of the ring case. On Instagram he had circled one of them and scribbled  _ “My favorite ;)” _ beside it. Iwaizumi found himself taking a screenshot of it before it skipped to the next image.

A video of Iwaizumi tying on his skates (and failing miserably) followed, with the caption  _ “Iwa-chan’s first time!” _ and a bunch of heart and lipstick kiss stickers. There was a picture of the rink, and a very brief video from Oikawa’s perspective with a brief flash of Iwaizumi as they were skating together. Iwaizumi didn’t even remember Oikawa having his camera out, but he was glad he did.

There were only two more posts in Oikawa’s Story. One was a video, again from his perspective, with Iwaizumi in front of him as they were holding hands and racing to Roppongi. The caption read  _ “It feels like a shoujo manga!” _

And the last picture was a selfie that had taken before heading home. After several kisses, they had to clear the crosswalk to make way for cars. But Oikawa wanted to capture the moment, so at the next opportunity they ran to the middle of the street and took lots of pictures. The one he posted had Iwaizumi with his lips smushed against Oikawa’s cheek while Oikawa smiled so bright it almost rivaled the beautiful lights behind them.

The caption read  _ “My gift from Iwa-chan~! ♡ ” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Thank you to my friend [Rae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse) for beta reading! I actually plotted the entire course the boys take on this date on Google Maps. All the places they go to (with the exception of the cafe, which I'm sure exists in some capacity, but I based it on Polar Bear's Cafe instead) exist and are within a reasonable walking distance of each other.
> 
> This was so much fun to work on! If you liked it please consider leaving a kudos or review!


End file.
